LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 January 2016
03:06 Ping me if you come :P 03:06 and if you come, check this: Message Wall:Lavoyd 03:11 Hey Lava! 03:11 Happy birthday to youuuuuuu !!! 03:11 How are you birthday boy?? :D 03:11 HAppy birthday to youuuuuuu!!! 03:11 (you get the next verse Pal ;) 03:11 Lavoyd come :) 03:12 the next verse ? 03:12 * Super Purple Cookie whipsers it's Happy Birthday dear Lava..... 03:12 euuuhhhh 03:12 mes voeux les plus sincères !!! 03:12 XD 03:12 * Super Purple Cookie whispers... the birthday song.... 03:12 i know only the french version :P 03:12 good grief :P 03:12 Happy Birthday Dear Lavaaaaaaaaaaa 03:13 HAAAAPPPYYYYY BIIIIRRRRTHDAAAAAYYYY TOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:13 he's away XD 03:13 lava 03:13 lavoyd 03:13 Majestic 03:13 i try to ping him :P 03:13 (see I didn't say anything about you looking like a monkey or smelling like one too Lava... I did the nice version! :D 03:13 Yes I know :P 03:13 LAVOYD!!!! 03:14 Frozen ? 03:14 VOID! 03:14 XD 03:14 Lava!!! 03:14 eh? 03:14 Metal 03:14 XD 03:14 just to check if other come :) 03:14 hello :P 03:15 aaaahhhhh :) 03:15 I forgot that my volume was off xD 03:15 Happy birthday to you uuuuuuuu 03:15 Purple next verse please XD 03:15 there is no next verse XD 03:16 I sang the whole song :P 03:16 oh! 03:16 always the same lyrics ? It's odd o_0 03:16 ok we sing again? 03:16 YOU are calling English odd??? 03:16 no the song 03:16 I have one word for you..... 03:16 turkey :P 03:16 Bouriquet 03:16 :P 03:16 Lava !!! 03:16 LAVA!!!! 03:16 yes? xD 03:16 what will you want for your birhtday ? 03:16 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! 03:17 You want a pony? 03:17 Pal will send you one :D 03:17 a big lego set ? 03:17 XD 03:17 with a pony?? 03:17 :D 03:17 so it's a Lego Friends set :) 03:17 I have 1 thing that I want: I saw in a market a 3kg bucket of Nutella, THAT! :P 03:17 hmmm 03:18 well i can send you french bread to put Nutella on :) 03:18 YES! 03:18 :D 03:18 French Bread + Nutella <3 03:19 so you have good time in Trove ? Or you play again a bit to LMO ? 03:19 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 03:19 SHISHI! :D 03:19 Hi Yoshi :) 03:19 HOPE YOU GET PLENTY OF NUTELLA! :P 03:19 ^^ :D 03:19 It's just what he wanted!!!! 03:19 Plus 50 new levels in trove :p 03:19 Maybe the Nutella Fairy will grant you some??? 03:19 i never realized that missed me so much to be here XD 03:19 or whatever :p 03:19 Hey Paladin :P 03:19 Yoshi can put in a good word for you! 03:20 * Super Purple Cookie thinks the French dude means he missed being here 03:20 yes :) 03:20 :D 03:20 * Super Purple Cookie but the chat missed him too ;) 03:20 okay, well sorry guys but I really do need to go... 03:20 that remind me a little last summer 03:20 bye Yoshishishi :D 03:20 i missed you too Pal ;) 03:21 brb :P 03:21 awwwwe 03:21 :P 03:21 well only you and me Purple ? 03:21 nah Lava will brb :P 03:21 :P 03:21 XD 03:21 Happy bday lava! 03:21 Heya Batman! :D 03:21 he's away for a moment 03:22 said he'd brb ;) 03:22 hey Rubble :D 03:22 How was your New Years? 03:22 ok! Heya all! 03:22 been awesome 03:22 cool :D 03:23 how about yours? 03:23 what is the tradition for New Years in Germany? 03:23 mine was quiet but good :) 03:23 mine too :) 03:23 there are some, but we did none of them :) 03:23 Hey hey the gang's mostly here.... 03:23 LOL Batman :D 03:23 hi Metal :) 03:24 gtg all! See ya :D 03:24 aw bye Rubble :D 03:24 bye ! 03:24 HAve a good one!! 03:24 Metal you come because i ping you ? 03:24 Metal... when was your birthday? 03:24 wasn't it in December? 03:24 Hmm? 03:25 I looked on your page but you didn't have it listed :P 03:25 Hey guys. :) 03:25 the birthdate of Mr Gold is a secret :P 03:25 lol XD 03:25 My birthday? No... :P 03:25 when is yours then? 03:25 It's a few months from now, that's all I'm revealing for now. ;) 03:26 :P 03:26 a few months from now? 03:26 Happy Birthday Lav. :D 03:26 it's a secret birthday? 03:26 :P 03:26 back :P 03:26 I thought you looked forward to the aging process?? 03:26 WB Birthday Boy!!! 03:27 So Lava you play LMO a bit or no ? 03:27 you tryed some runs in Lost ? 03:27 yup, I do, when Trove is down :P 03:27 and Trove will be down in... 3 mins :P 03:28 yeah, I got animal control and farmer so far xD 03:28 Not too much. I've aged enough. :P 03:28 LOL :D 03:28 expect Vroom to be here soon >.> 03:28 now that you're officially adult you can stop here eh? 03:28 yep... I went with that option too ;) 03:28 :D 03:29 1 minute till Trove is down! :P 03:29 that mean Green or Cheerful will come here ? 03:30 Green yes, Cheerful stopped playing Trove for over a month xD 03:30 and Froz is dozing zzzzz :P 03:30 i didn't saw them in LMO too 03:31 monday series 15 is in store in UK i saw 03:31 I love that we're couting down when Trove is down like the ball drop :D 03:31 xD 03:31 yes I'm supposed to get my series 15 between Jan 11 and 19th 03:31 dw, Trove should be down for a 4 hour patch on the 5th :P 03:31 me too i hope 03:31 :D 03:32 and sometime in Feb, it'll be down for 24 hours Y_Y 03:32 oh noes! 03:32 Lavoyd can Moderate chat, so I'm going to take a break. Bye guys! ;) 03:32 cya Star! :P 03:32 bye see you in game ! 03:32 * Super Purple Cookie is shocked 03:32 Bye Star! 03:32 Thanks for.... nvm 03:32 :P 03:32 LMO time! anyone for LC? :P 03:32 I need to hit lvl 20+ T_T 03:32 hmmm i suppose i can play 03:33 hmmm... 03:33 * Super Purple Cookie supposes she can too 03:33 :) 03:33 logging in rn xD 03:33 me too but i must quit here for the lag 03:34 ok (content) :P 03:34 :P 03:34 See ya Paladin :D 03:34 opening thru steam, so I can ALT+TAB to chat with Vroom =P 03:35 Hello :P 03:35 SHIFT+TAB* 03:35 I hope I have the DJ and Fairy now :'> 03:36 I never got a reply for MY request XD 03:36 Not a good sign :P 03:36 I did neither, zoomy 03:36 Hey again! :D 03:36 btw, did you guys see the "funny" LMO clips funcom made? :P 03:36 I DID send it yesterday though XD 03:36 03:36 Nope :P 03:36 and hey Zoomy! :D 03:36 i send it the 26th 03:36 Hey Purple! :P 03:36 happy bday lava! 03:37 are you on yet Lavvy? I can't see you? 03:37 we are doing a run me Lav, and Pal... anyone in? 03:37 Now I know lavvy was just being greedy :P :P :P 03:37 not me :( 03:37 He told me to come in and do a run with you guys XD 03:37 Thx Rub! And I just came in xD 03:38 who did LAva? 03:38 don't have them Lava 03:38 ok Zoom I'll add you :D 03:38 Before anyone says that I didn't wish Lavvy a happy birthday, I said it to him in trove and gave him 4 CCs :P 03:38 don't have them yet***** 03:38 Sorry to hear you can't join us Batman... problems in Gotham again? 03:38 Guests around ;) 03:38 Vroom, I said you already did in my topic Y_Y 03:39 I know XD 03:39 gotham is save :D 03:39 I was saying for people who didn't see it yet :P 03:39 RUbble, I know your busy saving the dimensions from Lord Vortech by gathering the foundation element, that's ok :P 03:39 xD 03:40 :P 03:40 You got the cake from portal, the eye of saurun from LoTR, the ghost scanner from Ghostbusters, and the arcade token from the Midway Arcade game world :P 03:42 alright, im off again, good luck on your run :) 03:42 Thanks rubble! good luck on saving the world! :P :P 03:42 By keeping your guests from going mad... :P 03:42 xD 03:43 No DJ or Fairy yet :P 03:44 same :'< 03:44 My OOB Glitch in dino world is still as popular as ever I see XD 03:44 xD 03:45 I wonder if the jewel thief was intended to attack players/NPCs :{ 03:45 :P * 03:46 Purple! I ping thee! Return to wiki chat!!! :P 03:46 xD\ 03:46 I'm here XD 03:46 aw Batman left! 03:46 SUCCESS!!! :P 03:46 :( 03:49 WOW 03:49 LMO is only for $12 rn :O 03:55 My first time rubber banding O_o 03:56 lololololol xD 03:56 wha??? 03:56 what is that? 03:56 I walk to the bounce pad, teleport to the end corner with the dragons :P 03:56 rubber-banding: sending the player to another place where they didn't go to :P 03:56 It's when you teleport to an unwanted location because of lag :P 03:56 ^^ 03:56 and then teleport back :P 03:56 basically what happens to me usually xD 03:56 oh that's what happened 03:59 Where is the downtime post Lavvy? Can't find it :S 03:59 03:59 IDK, prolly a surprise one :P 03:59 basically my birthday gift Y_y 03:59 You mean, a surprise content update? :D 04:00 I bet it's a new year celebration :P 04:16 Welcome back Rubble :P 04:18 Goodbye rubble :P 04:27 Hi! >:D 04:27 that was... disastrous :P 04:27 Hey Sawy xD 04:27 HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAV!!!! 04:27 Leave it to the chickens to end our run prematurely... 04:27 Hey Savvy :P 04:27 >:D 04:27 Vroom, it was your fault for talking about chickens when we started T_T >:D :P 04:27 Hey Wyn xD 04:27 XD 04:27 HEY!!! 04:27 chicken level .. 04:27 yes Zoomy you jinxed us! 04:27 Ni! >:D 04:27 * Zoomyman3612 locks Wyn in 04:27 Happy bday Lava! 04:27 >:D 04:27 *Hi 04:28 hi all :) 04:28 Why are you locking me in??? 04:28 heya Savvy & Wyn!! :D 04:28 Thx Wyn and Sawy xD 04:28 i have tie for a last run, we try again ? 04:28 Wow full chat xD 04:28 I'm in if you are Paladin 04:28 yes ok :) 04:28 I think they are going back to Trove now :P 04:28 nah, I'm staying! :P 04:29 I GTG. :p I barely had time to come into this chat. :P Just came in so I could say happy birthday to lav. :P 04:29 Because there is a queue Lavvy? :P 04:29 cya Sawy! xD 04:29 Ciao Savvy :P 04:29 So once again... Happy Evil Birthday Lav!! >:D 04:29 yes, and cus I don't want to leave you guys YET :P 04:29 Bye Savvy! 04:29 Bye all! >:D 04:29 Have an evil day! 04:29 you invite Purple please ? 04:29 You too. :P 04:29 no u :P 04:29 so, Purple, invite again! xD 04:30 :P 04:30 before Talented see us :P 04:30 ok ok 04:30 Purple Anesthesia playing again earlier 04:30 JSYK I'm in Queue position 650 something, and have less than a minute XD 04:30 I'll do another run though XD 04:30 04:30 VROOM, WE DON'T CARE, WE GOT THE TIME FOR ANOTHER RUN, SO WE EMBRACE IT! :P 04:30 ok ready :) 04:31 I know XD 04:31 Same :P 04:31 so guys? I changed :P 04:31 see guys** 04:31 XD 04:31 lol Wyn XD 04:31 VROOM DO NOT JINX US! :P 04:32 what what? 04:32 and LOL to Talented speaking to himself :D :D 04:32 What have I walked into? :P 04:32 We WILL NOT run into a chicken level at level 21 Nature :P 04:32 level 32 last time for us chicken with Nature .. 04:32 xD 04:33 Lava, a lot of ppl check recent activity actually :P 04:33 oh xD 04:33 yep :P 04:33 Per wyn :P 04:33 I do :P 04:34 I remember back before MT, lvl 29, Tech, chicken guy lvl, Jungle Arena, me, Lucky Whoosh and Yada, WE PASSED, with 1 sec left :P 04:34 You're in a run now? 04:34 yeah :P 04:34 I remember that happened to us too XD 04:35 yes Wyn ;) 04:41 My game is Laggy XD 04:48 Level 9....Whoo hoo XD 04:48 then close here Silly Zoomy :P 04:48 Could've been at 23 I think XD 04:48 Darn CSG Level XD 04:49 No, I closed steam and a few other launchers, it fixed it XD 04:49 04:54 closing here :P 04:54 see yas! :D 04:59 Oh boy XD 04:59 Getting back in :P 05:00 Am I still there? 05:01 yup :P 05:01 and you left rn D: 05:01 What? :O 05:01 lvl 14, jungle arena, PLZ NO CHICKEN 05:02 I hate how slow this game can be... 05:02 Ugh... 05:03 * Wyn17 sees rant about how lmo is worse than trove coming :P 05:03 LMO!!!! TROVE IS SO MUCH BETTER! I NEVER LEAVE WITHIN 2 MINUTES OF GAME CLOSING IN TROVE!!!! 05:03 :P 05:03 Oooh! I can build clumsy guy...YAY! :P 05:04 :P 05:05 Hey Alex :P 05:05 Hey you. Again :P 05:05 Happy 'birthday Lav!!! :D 05:05 Yeah, well I'm leaving soon, gotta do some home physical therapy... :P 05:06 physical therapy? 05:06 Just wanted to wish Lav a happy birthday. 05:06 Yeah, that's what I said. :P 05:06 what for, you got hurt? 05:06 Alex, Wyn has very low IQ, use small words :P 05:06 Hey! :P 05:07 Eh, nothing that serious. :P 05:07 ANyway, cya! 05:07 ^ Translation for Wyn Nothing bad, I am ok :) 05:07 :P 05:07 Ciao! 05:07 lvl 16, magic, LC in S :P 05:07 ajdhjaghjshjahfjhf 05:08 Hi Alex! Cya Alex! xD 05:08 Zoomy. you have no brain, drop the act :P 05:08 Hope you have a great day Lav! 05:08 You gave me a new one for Christmas :P 05:08 Just my Rotator Cuff /wyn. ;) 05:08 but do you use it? :P 05:08 Yes :P 05:08 Oh, well, get better Alex 05:09 * Zoomyman3612 attacks Wyn and gives her the same injury as Alex :P 05:09 AHHHHHH! 05:09 Hope ya get better Gator :P 05:09 * Zoomyman3612 decides to break a leg on Wyn too :P 05:09 *SNAP-CRUNCH* 05:10 OH COME ON!!! *hits you with something 05:10 Now I have both legs broken 05:10 * Zoomyman3612 goes flying back, grabs your leg bone, calls out "Precious" And walks away 05:10 05:10 O_O 05:11 I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that you grabbed my bone, or that it is precious :P 05:11 To avoid any miscommunication, I grab your leg bone, call it precious, and turned into Gollum :P 05:11 Tunr* 05:11 Turn** 05:11 yeah I got it :P 05:11 I don't even know what to say now, this is nuts :P 05:12 Where is the next chapter Wyn...? :P 05:12 You got Alex asking me what my IQ is elsewhere :P 05:12 Working on it.... 05:12 XD 05:13 How's the new brain working? 05:13 did you fill it with coins yet? 05:14 * Zoomyman3612 common cents fall out 05:14 * Zoomyman3612 's* 05:14 * Zoomyman3612 has an old banana fall out too 05:14 Sorry, I keep my lunch in there :P 05:14 O_O 05:15 good to know, now, could you give me my... bone... back? :P 05:15 * Zoomyman3612 pulls out a turkey sandwich and begins to eat it 05:15 I'd like to walk away from that banana :P 05:15 It's PRECIOUS!!!!! >:D 05:15 AFK 05:15 WHATEVER, IT'S MINE! :P 05:15 ok 05:18 Back for about 20 seconds :P 05:19 Have you seen the guardian angel of the sky realm yet? 05:19 20 seconds??? :P 05:20 And... what are you talking about? 05:20 Trove :P 05:20 figured :P 05:20 great, Purple died at 19 :/ 05:20 lvl 20 now :P 05:20 aw 05:21 Go to Trove gallery :P 05:22 Sure, just give me my leg first :P 05:22 Queue position 60... XD 05:22 05:22 * Zoomyman3612 gives you the leg, but keeps the skin :P 05:22 Lol, that's an angel? 05:22 Kinda... XD 05:23 It's my Candy BArbarian :P 05:23 Let's pretend I'm a minifigure, I'm just attaching the leg back 05:23 lol looks funny 05:23 Without the skin :P 05:23 EXACTLY :P 05:23 I entered it for a funny screenshot giveaway 05:23 what skin?? 05:23 but I still lost :P 05:23 The skin on your leg :P 05:23 aww too bad :P 05:23 But lego doesn't have skin!! 05:24 * Zoomyman3612 de-legofies you :P 05:24 lvl 21, tech, valley of the lost champions :P 05:24 Thanks, now I have my leg (with skin) and am normal! 05:24 xD 05:24 * Zoomyman3612 skins you :P 05:25 * Wyn17 electrocutes you before you can 05:25 * Zoomyman3612 chucks you skin into guam 05:25 excuse me, I believe you're knocked out right now :P 05:26 It's funny how the other day Star asked to avoid talking about cookie cannibalism... and here you are trying to skin me :P 05:26 XD 05:27 * Wyn17 walks away while you're unconscious 05:27 I in trove :) :P 05:27 I happy :P 05:27 lol xD 05:27 I die now :P 05:27 I see 05:27 * Zoomyman3612 explodes 05:27 you die now? 05:27 wut wut wut :P 05:27 lvl 22 :D 05:27 * Zoomyman3612 's exploding body absorbs your lightning powers from you :P 05:28 * Zoomyman3612 is reborn with lightning powers :P 05:28 nah-ah, I'm quite far from your explosion :P 05:28 NOOOOOOOOO 05:28 * Zoomyman3612 zaps you :P 05:28 that doesn't hurt me :P 05:28 * Zoomyman3612 dons a hood and an ugly mask and becomes Darth sidios :P 05:28 O_O 05:28 bad use of my powers :P 05:29 * Zoomyman3612 starts swing a green lightsaber at you :P 05:29 * Wyn17 fights you back with a blue one 05:29 * Zoomyman3612 force chokes you, and then zaps you, then slices and dices with the lightsaber :P 05:29 aGHHHH 05:29 * Wyn17 makes litghing hit you 05:29 * Zoomyman3612 serves Wyn soup to the LMO closing party :P :P :P 05:29 WHAT? 05:30 You heard me :P 05:30 wish I hadn't :P 05:30 YOU'RE CRAZY! :P 05:30 >:) 05:30 * Wyn17 is legofied, reassembled, and de-legofied 05:30 * Zoomyman3612 destroys the asylum and recruits more insane people in his army :P 05:30 23 :P 05:30 * Zoomyman3612 legofies you and melts you with my lightsaber :P 05:31 Question, is there a legofying button anyone can reach or something? 05:31 * Zoomyman3612 stuffs rotten pickles into the melted puddle :P 05:31 EWWWWWWWWWW that's worse than anything you've done so far :P 05:31 * Zoomyman3612 pulls out a remote with the words "LEGOFY" On it :P 05:31 * Wyn17 de-legofies 05:31 * Wyn17 grabs it from you and legofies you 05:31 * Zoomyman3612 jumps with joy 05:32 you look a lot like the plant monster I must say 05:32 do you make the funny sounds too? 05:32 * Zoomyman3612 reveals that by de-legofying you have the rotten pickles in your stomach 05:32 * Zoomyman3612 gurgles and snarls :P 05:32 * Wyn17 throws up 05:32 * Zoomyman3612 eats you :P 05:32 The plant monster doesn't snarl! 05:33 * Wyn17 fries you from the inside 05:33 * Zoomyman3612 laughs :P 05:33 why are you laughing??? 05:33 * Zoomyman3612 swallows boiling water but used his plant powers to avoid being burnt while cooking you in my stomach 05:33 * Zoomyman3612 eats rotten pickles by the dozen :P 05:34 * Zoomyman3612 punches his stomach to punch you :P 05:34 * Wyn17 fries a hole and gets out of the rotten place 05:34 lvl 24 :D :P 05:34 getting close to the flying warrior :D 05:34 * Zoomyman3612 grabs your head and uses super strength to crush it :P 05:34 yay lava! 05:34 and it's LC in S -.- 05:34 * Wyn17 is pretty much dead. from the smell, not the head crush 05:35 * Zoomyman3612 fires a satellite laser at you charged by the sun and disintegrates you :P 05:35 * Wyn17 was dead anyways 05:35 * Zoomyman3612 watches as Wyn glows brightly, then explodes 05:36 * Wyn17 still dead anc cant even care 05:37 * Wyn17 will finally rest in peace it seems 05:39 * Zoomyman3612 finds Wyn's leg, grabs it, and runs away saying Precious >:D 05:39 *Words appear on the chat:* 05:39 I WAS DISINTEGRATED!!! 05:39 THE END!!! 05:39 lol what? 05:40 I ended the battle, I won :P :P :p 05:40 How's that fair? :P 05:40 pal died at 2nd boss in LC in S, and I FINISHED! :P 05:40 aw for him yay for you :P 05:40 hey guys how are you ? :) 05:40 now I'm soloing 25 :'< 05:40 hey! 05:40 Hey Pete! :P 05:41 red dragon *~* 05:41 I'm dead, disintegrated, and the only part of me that somehow survuved is for some reason the new Golum's precious 05:41 how are you Majestic wintry and zoomy ? :) 05:41 I'm that ^^^:P 05:42 hey zoomy :) 05:42 Hey Pete! :) 05:42 How are you? :) 05:42 smashed ._. 05:43 * Wyn17 gives Lava a cookie. Or would if not for being dead 05:43 can't build anything ._. 05:43 got a shark and flying warrior part tho :P 05:43 nice! 05:44 * Wyn17 hits the chat's reset button and comes back to life 05:44 time to go hibernate into Trove :P 05:44 cya next year then :P 05:45 nah, on the 5th, there's an update on that day :P 05:45 lol 05:45 i'm fine thank you zoomy how are you ? :) 05:47 Doing good Pete, thank you for asking! :) 05:47 * Zoomyman3612 bans the reset button, and the event of wyn coming back to life :) :P 05:47 * Wyn17 knows the trovians won't talk anymore and says cya 05:47 hey!!! 05:48 * Zoomyman3612 waves, before banning your other leg off your body and running away into TroveLand with it :P 05:48 Lava, is that thing about me being a phoenix still true? 05:48 WHAT DO YOU WANT MY LEGS FOR? 05:48 no, you're a cat rn :P 05:48 a cat? 05:48 Food :P 05:48 FOOD??? 05:49 How am I a cat Lava? 05:49 your avvi is :P 05:49 no, it's a stoat :P 05:49 oh xD 05:49 and I'd rather be a phoenix now, I need to come back to lif3 05:49 queue position: 1000+ ._. 05:50 * Wyn17 comes back to life anyways 05:50 that's good to hear zoomy :) 05:54 guys :P 05:54 I have the BEST joke :P 05:54 girls 05:54 what is it? 05:54 I entered a joke contest by entering 10 puns, guess which one won? :P 05:55 tell :P 05:55 No Pun In Ten Did :P 05:55 lol! 05:55 best joke I ever made xD 05:55 xD 05:56 good one 05:56 ugh, Trove's queue doesn't wanna budge ._. 05:57 you're waiting to go in? 05:57 yes, after every downtime they put a queue cus they let in ppl to slowly go in, so that the server doesn't burst :P 05:57 ohh 05:58 * Wyn17 doesn't hear gurgling noises and assumes Zoomy has died 05:58 Joy... 05:58 Lavvy XD 05:58 Servers are going BACK down :P 05:59 wow :P 05:59 I need another LC run ._. 05:59 you're so lucky :P 05:59 I'd do a run with you, but the laptop's being used by someone else 06:01 Vroom, another run? :P 06:01 I'll see if we can get Lucky and/or Whoosh :P 06:01 nvm ._. 06:02 errr... bye? :P 06:03 no, I'm not going, I meant that Vroom left xD 06:04 yeah, I know :P 06:04 * Wyn17 unbans the reset button while he's gone 06:05 should I do a solo run? :P 06:05 No one else is on? :P 06:05 there's no one good that's on rn, and if they are, they're in LC :P 06:05 well go ahead then :P 06:06 nvm, Booming got on xD 06:06 Doing anything for your bday, or just playing? :P 06:07 I celebrated it with new year's... :P 06:08 lol, really? 06:09 yeah :P 06:10 how was it? 06:10 GREAT! :P 06:10 I got a Nutella cake <3 06:10 lol, nice! 06:11 we were gonna have pancakes with nutella yesterday, but run out of flour -_- 06:12 why didn't you invite me?! :O 06:12 you traitor! :P 06:13 lol, we didn't have them xD 06:13 I'll invite next time :P 06:13 you could've told me, we have over 3 big bags of flour here Y_Y 06:13 xD xD 06:13 At least I got to give you one 06:14 :P 06:14 HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO EAT SO MUCH NUTELLA? .p 06:16 you know how ppl are addicted to drugs? :P 06:16 lol, you're a.... nutellaholic 06:17 yup! :D 06:17 like Purple and coffee :P 06:17 that could be a huge problem :P 06:17 lol 06:18 :P 06:18 Have you eaten 10kg since Christmas? 06:19 nah, 20 :3 06:19 JK, I'm not THAT much of a freak :P 06:20 lol! xD my present's over then, should have gotten you a bigger one 06:20 lol ok 06:20 i gtg, cya later! in trove down time I suppose :P 06:21 cya! :P 06:21 bye! Error: Invalid time.